Ladykiller
by iheartmaroon5
Summary: Fabian and Nina have broken up, and now Joy has eyes for Fabian, and she will do ANYTHING to get him. Will she go too far, or will her inner friend spark out?/Songfic to Ladykiller by Maroon 5. Jabina love triangle. Set from the Fabina Breakup in Season 2 to the Jabian kiss. This uses real moments from the show, just with my twists and alternative takes. Review!


**Hey guys, I'm back from my month long break three weeks early because I just couldn't resist coming back and writing! I have new updates and three new stories, plus this, to make it up to you. And before you read this story, I want you guys to know that there is A LOT of bad Joy in this story. I love Joy, but when I heard this song, it just fit Fabian and Nina's perspective of the Jabina love triangle. Okay, well, on with the story! **

**I don't own House of Anubis or **_**Ladykiller**_** by Maroon 5.**

_Baby it's not alright  
The second that you turn your back she'll be outta sight  
Baby she'll break your heart_

_The second that you spend the night apart_

Fabian Rutter looked at his ex-girlfriend, Nina Martin, from across the room. He still had feelings for her, and it was a misunderstanding that was the cause of their breakup. He knew that Joy Mercer, one of his best friends, had feelings for him, but he didn't return them. Since the quote-on-quote 'Fabina' break-up, Joy had been determined to take Nina down, because she knew that Nina had some feelings for Fabian, still. Joy wanted Fabian, and she would do anything to get him. The second Nina turned her back, Joy would get her plan into action, and break Nina's heart in two.

_How could you do it?_

_Oh, how could you walk away from everything we made?  
How could you do it? _

_Oh, you better watch yourself, I think that girl's insane_

Fabian walked over to Nina's room and stood outside the closed door, Nina oblivious he was there because she was deep in conversation with Amber.

"Amber, it's no use!" Nina cried.

"Go talk to him!"  
"I still like him, but I'm too afraid!"

_Ooooh  
She's in it just to win it  
Don't trust her for a minute_

Meanwhile, Joy was planning. It was a hell of a scheme, but it involved a lot of flirting. She was in it, to win it, it meaning Fabian. And she'd do whatever it takes. She approached the oblivious Nina.

"Hey Nina, want to go out for a coffee, you know, to chat?" Joy fake smiled.

"Yeah, sure, let me grab my coat," Nina did what she said, and together they walked to the coffee shop.

_Ooooh  
It's like a cheap thriller  
She's such a ladykiller  
_

Joy got to know Nina, and Nina got to know all of the secrets that Joy made up on the spot, which meant Joy's plan was working. It sounded quite cliché, but Joy was becoming quite the ladykiller.

_Baby she'll eat you alive, as soon as she smells your blood in the water  
You better run to survive, before she makes you her latest slaughter_

_How could you do it? Oh, just come back to me, baby I'm begging please  
How could you do it? Oh she knows I love you still, you're just her latest kill.  
_

Joy knew that Fabian was still in love with Nina, but according to the plan, the whole thing would shift at the masquerade ball. Joy bought the exact same mask as Nina and a very similar dress, so she wouldn't be easily recognized. It was go time.

_Ooooh  
She's in it just to win it  
Don't trust her for a minute  
Ooooh  
It's like a cheap thriller  
She's such a ladykiller  
_

She quickly texted Nina: meet me by the punch bowl. Fabian was by the punch bowl when Joy approached him, sliding closer to him.

"Nina?" Fabian said, but Joy put her gloved finger to his lips, then removed it, then kissed him.

"F-Fabian?" The real Nina stuttered from behind, her mask off so he could see the tears running down her face. Fabian took Joy's mask off, revealing her.

"Joy?" Fabian asked, his eyes echoing sadness and disappointment.

"Fabian, how could y-you?" Nina cried, while running away.

"Nina!" Fabian ran after her.

Nina's heart was officially in two.

_Ooooh  
She's in it just to win it  
Don't trust her for a minute  
Ooooh  
It's like a cheap thriller  
She's such a ladykiller  
_

After seeing Fabian's disappointed reaction, and Nina's sad face, everything fell into place. Joy realized that Fabian and Nina loved each other, and she should let them be in love. Why did she ever think that her behavior would get her a guy? How could she apologize?

_Ooooh  
She's in it just to win it  
Don't trust her for a minute_

Fabian and Nina had resolved their problems, and they got back together. Joy was happy for them, and she apologized to Fabian personally, but Nina was still mad at her. Joy figured what she had to do.

_Ooooh  
It's like a cheap thriller  
She's such a ladykiller _

Nina woke up in the morning to a knock on her door. She opened it, but nobody was there. She looked down to her feet, about to close the door, when she spotted an envelope on the floor with _Nina_ printed on it. She opened it up and read it.

_I'm sorry._

She smiled.

**Well, what do you think? And how many of you thought that there was going to be bad Joy the whole time based on what I said at the beginning? Well, hope you liked it! Review! (:**


End file.
